1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to packaging machines for packing an article or group of articles in a sleeve of stretch wrap material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Machines for wrapping articles in sleeves of plastics film are known. Where a number of articles are packed in the same sleeve, it has been found that, in transit, such articles are subject to damage because they can move relative to one another. To reduce such damage machines have been proposed which heat-shrink the sleeve onto the articles. Such machines have a number of disadvantages in so far as the articles may be damaged by the application of the heat and the strength of the sleeve may be adversely affected.
It is an object to provide an improved packaging machine.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a packaging machine which wraps articles in a sleeve in such a way as to prevent relative movement between the articles and to provide a strong and economical wrapping for the articles.